1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a puzzle device for teaching children, and more particularly, to a puzzle device for teaching, which can provide quizzes of different levels of difficulty for children to answer by using their hands. The purpose of these quizzes is to train a child hands-and-brain reaction by entertaining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, more and more emphasis is placed on children education, especially on the improvement of the teaching method, which is also the focal subject where educationists intensively delve. Educationists believe that it is much better to adopt active and interesting teaching method rather than uninteresting one to improve the effect for teaching children. Thus, not only should the active teaching method be developed but also the teaching device should be designed for intellectual development and entertainment purpose.
It is necessary to provide quizzes of different levels of difficulty for children to learn effectively. However, it is obviously uninteresting when just giving children quizzes and telling them to write down answers on the answer sheets. They will feel boring after long-term learning of uninteresting method.
In order to improve the above-stated disadvantages to provide a puzzle device for teaching having quizzes of different levels of difficulty for children to answer the quizzes by using their hands while thinking over these quizzes, and also being able to train their hands-and-brain reaction while entertaining, the inventor had the motive to try and develop the present invention after hard research.